Katniss and Peeta My life after the Games
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: So the titlesays it all. These are little short stories based on Peeta and Katniss before and afterthe Mockingjay epilogue. Disclaimer: I don't own this. The last chapter has two words that are unsuitable for children.
1. Pregnant

Pregnant

"I am not ready for this!" I yelled at my mother. I wasn't mad at her I was mad at Peeta and myself.

"Katniss I realize that you never really thought about this being in your life but…"

"Mom I can't do this! I-I don't know what to do… mom I'm scared." Yelled the first part, but coming to the end I began to cry into my mom's shoulder.

"Katniss…" Peeta said knocking on our bedroom door, "Are you ok?"

Five years we've been married, but he still doesn't know to stay away from the door when I am talking to my mom.

"Just go away Peeta." I didn't want to sound too harsh, but this is huge and soon… I'll be huge too.

"Katniss… Sweetheart... Is there anything I can do?" He said coming into the room. I glared at him with wet eyes as he walked closer to me.

"Peeta… I-I'm p-pregnant. I was mad at him for not using that capitol thing, and I'm mad at myself for not making him.

Peeta just stood there with a bewildered look on his face, and I started to get scared. I crossed my arms over my stomach, even though I don't even have a small bump. All of the sudden Peeta hugged me and spun me around in what seemed like one swift motion.

"I love you Katniss, and of course I'll love the baby. I just don't see why you're so scared."

"Give it about two months Peeta then you will regret making this baby, but then when it's born you'll love the idea once again." My mom said looking at Peeta and me like we were about to explode of happiness.

"I love you Peeta." I said into his chest so I could hide my smile.

"I love you more Katniss." He responded sounding so sincere and happy that my smile just grew more.


	2. Labor

Giving birth

I laid in the hospital bed in District 12, with Peeta gripping my hand and my mother getting me ready to…gulp…give birth. I have been looking like a five hundred pound whale for the past three months, and right now I don't look any better.

"Ok Katniss you are all set, and ready so let's get you started on pushing."

"Mom is this going to be- OW!"

"AHHHH!"

Another contraction came right in the middle of my sentence; so naturally, I scream and punch Peeta in the gut.

"Katniss, Peeta this baby is ready to come out. Let me get Pr… a nurse to help me with this."

My mom was about to say Prim. I couldn't stop thinking about how much pain Prim's death caused my mother, and I knew it was because of Gale that she is dead. My mom went out in a sad manner to get a nurse then came back looking even sadder.

"Alright." Said the almost TOO cheery nurse, "Let's get this baby delivered."

"Katniss, are you ready?" My mom asked me looking very serious.

"No." I answered, "But let's do-OW!"

"OUCH Katniss."

Another contraction, another scream, and for Peeta another punch in the gut.

_This baby is going to kill me. _I thought while letting out another scream.

"PEETA!" I screamed with fury.

"I'm here love what's wrong?"

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer to me, then I growled, "I. HATE. YOU!"

"I know you do love. Just keep pushing."

PEETA. I. SWEAR. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!"

"I know you will Katniss I know you will."

"Katniss one more push and it'll be out." My mother interrupted

I pushed and pushed hard, and eventually a sweet relief came over me when I felt the baby leave my body. Soon enough I heard the gentle cry of the baby I have been carrying around for nine months.

"Peeta, Katniss, congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl." My mom said handing my new daughter to me.

"A girl? I have a daughter?" Peeta asked looking very excited

"Yes you have a lovely daughter." My mother said looking at the bundle in my arms.

"Peeta." I said softly.

"Yes Katniss?"

"I love you."

"I love you more" Peeta kissed me sweetly on the lips and looked at our daughter.

_I made this. _I thought looking into one of her blue eyes… just like Peeta's

"What are we going to name her?" Peeta asked stroking her tiny cheek

"Primrose Rue Mellark." I said, not telling him, more like asking his approval

"Primrose… I like it." Said Peeta once again giving me a sweet little kiss.

I looked down at Prim and began to think about her future. _Will I be a good mother? Will she love me or Peeta more? Will I ever introduce her to Gale? _That question made me think a little harder on the subject. WOULD I let Gale meet her, or would I just continue to shut him out of my life? I started to feel tired, and then in about three minutes I was fast asleep, cradling my daughter in my arms.


	3. Telling Them

The Telling of the Games

I watched as my children play in the meadow by our house in District 12. Prim now the age of 14 and Cinna (my son) the age of 10, so careless, do precious, and so oblivious to what me and Peeta are about to tell them.

"Prim, Cinna come here please. Your father and I need to tell you something." I said through the kitchen window.

Peeta and I have decided to tell the children about our experience in the games, because they will begin a section on them tomorrow at school. When Prim was first born, me and Peeta agreed to tell her (and any other children we had) about the games. We want her and Cinna to understand in a way that none of the other children would, and they will because of the book.

"What's the matter mom?" Prim asked as she walked into the house, "You look stressed."

"Prim… your mother and I have decided that it's time you two heard about our time in the Hunger Games." Peeta said coming into the family room with a floury apron.

Prim and Cinna just stood there with open mouths and wide eyes at the realization that we will discuss one of the hardest things in the world to a 14 year old and a 10 year old. We all sat down, me and Peeta on the loveseat, Prim and Cinna on the couch.

"Ok, I guess I should start at the day your aunt Prim's name got chosen at the reaping…"

Peeta and I talked about the experience of being reaped, to having to say goodbye to our families. I told them about the "Boy with the Bread" story and how important that was to the games. We told them about our ride to the capital, and our fight with "Uncle" Haymitch. We talked about meeting Cinna and Portia, and how they made us center stage at the opening ceremony. We finally got to the training, and how I met little Rue from District 11. Peeta and I talked about everything that happened in the games (including the fake love that we shared). The children were scared about me and Peeta NOT actually loving each other or them, but the fears were put to rest by my story about the rebellion and how every time I saw Peeta in pain, I died a little inside.

During the story, Peeta went and got the book from our room, and we showed our children pictures of everyone we were explaining. Finally our story ended, and that is when Prim flew into her father's arms and Cinna flung himself into mine, giving me the biggest hug he could muster.

"Mommy, don't ever leave, I don't want you to go anywhere." Cinna cried into my chest as he hugged me still tighter.

It was obvious that when it came to closeness, Prim was Peeta's and Cinna was mine, but in the forest, Prim got my hunting skills and Cinna got Peeta's noise making skills. Then I got an idea for all of us to recover from our little talk.

"Prim why don't you go get changed, and you and me will go out into the forest and get us some fresh meat for dinner?" I said smiling at my daughter.

"You got it mom." Prim answered jumping up off of her father and darting towards her room.

"Cinna do you want to help daddy make some bread and cake?" I said flattening out Cinna's messy blonde hair.

"Can I daddy?" He asked Peeta uncertainly.

"Of course you can squirt. Go get an apron on and then when mommy and Prim leave, we'll get to work." Peeta said winking at Cinna just for fun.

Cinna got up and went into the kitchen just as Prim came back downstairs in her hunting gear with her bow strapped over her shoulder. We left the house after quick goodbye hugs, and then we set off into the forest. We walked a little ways until we saw an excellent deer for our meal tonight.

"Do you want this one Prim?" I asked quietly while we were stalking the animal.

"No. I'd rather see one of your clean shots like you and dad told me about."

"Alright." I pulled my bow off of my shoulder and put an arrow in place. Once I got a good angle on the creature, I let my arrow fly and it hit the target right in his left eye, making just another clean kill.

We walked over and collect the beast and my arrow when I heard a voice I thought was all the way in district 2.

"Hey Catnip, I'm home."

CLIFF HANGER!


	4. I Hate you and Epilogue

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES… TEAR SNIFF SNIFF**_

_Hey Catnip. I'm home._

Gale.

I am still really mad at Gale for His bomb killing my baby sister, but was it really fair? Was that really his fault?

"Gale… w-what are you d-doing here?" I said stuttering, but catching it by the end. "I thought you moved to District 2."

"I… I wanted to apologize Catnip." Gale said with a sad look in his eyes, but that look was disturbed by a different look in his eyes, lust. "About Prim. I honestly didn't know that she would die because of that _thing _I created." Gale sounded sincere, but I couldn't get past that lust in his eyes. As if seeing her for the first time, Gale looked at Prim and looked at me with confusion.

"Gale I would like you to meet my daughter Primrose Mellark." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Hi." Prim said shyly. She knew about the bomb that killed her aunt, and she knew about Gale making it. She seemed very uncomfortable around him, like he was going to kill her too.

"D-daughter? You have a daughter?" Gale started turning white as a ghost, and I took pleasure in the sight.

"And a son, and a husband."

"Catnip… You and bread boy got married? And had KIDS?"

"Yes."

"You told me you never wanted kids."

"I didn't, but when I learned that I was going to have Prim… I changed my mind. And then Cinna came and I couldn't be happier."

"Are you really happy about that? Or are you just trying to justify leading him on, telling him you love him in the first place?"

"W-what?" I started to tear up. I rarely cried, but when Gale said that it made me feel like a… a whore. I don't know why, but it did, and it hurt really deep down inside.

"Gale how could say that? I love him. I really love him."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM FEEL BAD! You belong with me." He mumbled the last part to himself, but I still heard him.

"Prim… Go to the lake. I'll meet you there ok?"

"Yeah ok mom." Prim left without another word, but I knew that she just hid behind a tree. My sneaky little daughter. Peeta always said her personality was exactly like mine, and I can't help but agree with him.

"Gale… you're my best friend and I love you, but-"

"But bread boy got to you first. Do you ever wonder what I was about to say to you before the Peacekeepers took me? I was going to tell you that I love you."

"Gale, I love you too, but not in that way. You are like a big brother to me."

"But I need you Katniss. I love you." He moved to put a hand on my cheek, but I pulled back.

"I don't love you like that Gale. Maybe when I was little I liked you, but I was over that within a few weeks of knowing you."

"But… Katniss…"

"Damn it Gale don't you get it? I am in love with Peeta Mellark, my boy with the bread, I've loved him since the Games, but I just didn't admit it until the Rebellion."

"Catnip I"

"Shut up Gale"

"But Catnip I love you."

"I HATE YOU!"

I stormed away so angry at Gale that I didn't know where I was going, until I bumped into Prim behind a tree.

"Prim. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped mom."

"No it's ok sweet-"

"CATNIP!"

"Get back into hiding and don't say a word."

She went away and hid in a nearby bush so that she was well hidden. I turned around and was faced by Gale once again.

"What do you want Gale?"

"To show you how I feel."

"Wha-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, Gale ran up and smashed his lips onto mine. I tried to get away, but he held me there, pushing me up against a tree. I finally broke away and hit him in the stomach, sending him onto the ground. I pulled my bow up and pointed the arrow right at his head.

"Come on run away with me, we'll make our own family."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE GALE!"

"What if I don't want to Catnip?"

"My name is Katniss, Katniss Mellark. You no longer have the right to call me Catnip."

Gale stood up and stepped over closer to me, my bow did not waver, but I readjusted so that the arrow still pointed at his head.

"Take one step closer and I'll shoot, I swear. Prim, go get your father, tell him that I need his help right away."

"You got it mom."

Prim came out of her hiding place and ran for the house, stopping to slap Gale in the face before she left.

"Using your daughter as an undercover agent? I'm disappointed Katniss." Gale said with a smirk. Soon, however Peeta came to my side (we don't live that far from the forest).

"Bread boy, how lovely for you to join us."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hawthorne." Peeta spat at Gale.

"I think you should leave, Mellark, because this is a privet conversation."

"Well I won't because this is my wife that you are threatening."

What happened next was a blur, it happened so fast. Gale punched Peeta in the face, and blood was dripping from my husband's lower lip. Peeta then hit Gale with all of his strength right on the nose, and I heard the faint crack as it broke. Gale got up as quickly as he fell down and soon enough I saw him pull a knife out of Peeta's leg (the real one). I positioned my bow and shot him high in the shoulder, so that he would feel the worse pain.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed as he ran away from the forest to I don't care where. I dropped down next to Peeta and started to comb through his hair with my fingers.

"Katniss I'm sorry… about Ga-"

I never let him finish. I leaned down and kissed him full on the lips with so much passion that when we finally got him doctored up, we went to bed early. (**;D**)

~1 MONTH LATER~

"Peeta!" I called to my husband from the bathroom where I have been sitting for the last ten minutes, sounding so excited I barely recognized myself in my voice at all.

"Katniss? Is everything ok?"

He walked into the bathroom and I held out the object in my hand out to him. It was a small white stick that had a small blue plus sign in the middle, a pregnancy test I got from the Capitol last week.

"Get the crib out Peeta." I said happily, "We are going to have another baby."

"Oh Katniss! This is wonderful!" Peeta picked me up and spun me around out of pure joy and excitement.

"What do you want?"

"Girl."

"I want a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl, like her mother."

"Boy, like his father."

"Girl, like me?"

"Boy, like me?"

"I'll love it even if it is an alien."

"Yeah me too."

_**THE END!**_

_**So did you guys like this little series?**_

_**Was it funny?**_

_**Was it lame?**_

_**Was it cool?**_

_**Or do you want to kill yourself now?**_

_**Please review with nice clean comments. Thnx 4 reading**_

_**~Ashley~**_


End file.
